1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an electrical connector, and especially to a double deck electrical connector soldered to a print circuit board and used for accommodating secondary print circuit boards, e.g., daughter board.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of double deck connectors for accommodating secondary print circuit boards (daughter board) existing in the prior arts includes an upper connector and a lower connector inserted into and occupy a lower space of the upper connector along a front-to-back direction so as to engaging with two secondary print circuit boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,144 discloses such an electrical connector described above, the electrical connector comprises an upper housing with an upper receiving slot for an insertion of an upper module, a lower housing with a lower receiving slot for an insertion of a lower module and a plurality of contacts arranged in parallel in the upper and lower receiving slots for electrically connecting with corresponding conductive contact pads of the modules. The lower housing is retained to the upper housing by being inserted into an opening space recessed rearward from a front surface of a lower portion of the upper housing. The contacts have tails extending out of bottom surfaces of corresponding housings and arranged in rows, each having a solder ball for being soldered to a print circuit board (mother board). Since the tails of two adjacent rows of the contacts respectively retained in the lower housing and the upper housing are very close to each other, when the lower module is inserting into the lower receiving slot by a strong force and pushes the lower housing move toward the upper housing, especially when the fasting means between the housings are not steady, it is easily for the two adjacent rows of the tails to touch with each other, that may cause shot circuit and influence a normal working of the modules.
Hence, an improved connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.